


Day 4: Mental Health

by broadwaylovinghooman



Series: Nico di Angelo Birthday Week 2021 [4]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Caring Will Solace, Depression, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Nico di Angelo/Will Solace, M/M, Nico birthday 2021, Sad Nico di Angelo, vent fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-18 12:55:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29118606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/broadwaylovinghooman/pseuds/broadwaylovinghooman
Summary: Nico has a bad day.
Relationships: Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Series: Nico di Angelo Birthday Week 2021 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2131101
Comments: 3
Kudos: 56





	Day 4: Mental Health

**Author's Note:**

> This one was hard to write...  
> This style is way different than what I'm used to. 
> 
> TW: Depression

Nico grasped Will’s hand tightly as they walked through camp. He had known from the moment he woke up that morning that it was going to be a bad day. His body felt like it weighed five times what it normally did. It took all his energy just to open his eyes. He stared at the wall in front of him, unable to do anything else. Even breathing seemed to take more effort than it was worth. 

But he pushed it all aside as Will entered the room, coffee in hand, and kissed him good morning. He couldn’t afford to have a bad day today. They had plans with the seven to go into the city to see a new movie that was out. He could shut down tomorrow. 

Nico wanted nothing more than to crawl back into bed, but each look at Will convinced him that he had to keep going. He didn’t want to do anything to disappoint him. He was already too much of a disappointment. 

Will babbled on about the movie they were going to see, but Nico couldn’t find the energy to listen. He just plastered on a smile and nodded along. 

They approached the seven and Will bounded over to talk to Piper about something. Nico stood awkwardly to the side, watching the rest of the group. It wasn’t like they actually enjoyed hanging out with him. They just knew that Will’s feelings would be hurt if they didn’t invite him. They _loved_ Will. In the year that he knew them, Will had become more a part of the group than Nico had ever been. He belonged with people like the seven. Nico just… didn’t. 

He didn’t understand why Will was still with him. He deserved so much more than Nico. But as soon as Will noticed Nico standing away from the group, he grabbed his hand and pulled him back into the mass of bodies.

Jason and Percy started talking to him about something. He forced himself to listen. They broke off and started bickering. Hazel came over and kissed his cheek in greeting. He kissed her back. He just went through the motions, scowling at Leo, smiling at Hazel and Will, doing everything he would normally do. But he wasn’t really there. 

He thought he had done enough to avoid suspicion. But after a few more minutes, Will pulled him away from the group. Will quietly asked if he was okay. He wasn’t. He told him he was.

Will went back to the group. Percy left at some point. He returned driving one of the camp vans. The group piled in. Nico followed. He sat between Will and the window. He watched the scenery race by as Will sang along to whatever song was playing on the radio. When he grabbed Nico’s hand, Nico forced himself to relax. 

Nico zoned out. When his senses returned, they were pulling into the parking lot for some restaurant. He followed the group inside. He pushed himself into a seat between Will and Hazel. A menu was placed in front of him. He stared at it blankly. The waiter asked him what he wanted. He pointed at something randomly. 

He tuned out the mindless chatter that surrounded him. Food was placed on the table. His stomach flipped nauseatingly at the sight. He picked at his plate. Will cast a concerned glance his way. He forced himself to eat. 

People asked him questions. He answered with as few words as possible. No one really cared what he thought anyway. He never contributed to the conversation outside nods and smiles. Will put a hand on his knee. He put his hand on top. His cheeks were starting to hurt from the smile he forced on his face. 

Everyone finished their food. They left the restaurant. The movie theater was right next door. They walked inside. Percy bought tickets for the group. He tried to pay him back. Someone like Percy shouldn’t waste money on someone like him. Percy wouldn’t take the money. Nico slipped it into Annabeth’s purse when she wasn’t looking. Will asked him if he wanted anything to eat. He didn’t. 

They sat in the back of the theater. Couples sat together. Leo bounced around and annoyed everyone. Will lead Nico to the end of the row, away from the rest of the group. Nico asked him why. Will just smiled sadly. 

Nico could feel the seven glancing over at him. He shrunk into himself. Will squeezed his hand. He didn’t squeeze back. The lights dimmed and previews started playing. Will stared at him. Nico stared at the screen. 

The theater turned black. The movie began. Nico couldn’t care less about it. He had turned numb. He didn’t register the tears that fell from his eyes until Will wiped them away softly with his thumb. He put his arm around Nico and pulled him close. Nico hid his face in Will’s chest. 

Tears continued to flow. Nico whispered apologies into Will’s shirt. Will just kissed the top of his head. He wrapped his arms around Nico and held him tightly. Nico was ruining Will’s day off. He tried to pull away. Will wouldn’t let him. 

The lights came up. Will made no move to leave. Nico saw the group look at him questionably. Will shook his head. The people left. Will rubbed his back. He whispered that it was time to go. Nico nodded and pulled away. Will kept his hand on Nico’s back as they walked out. 

Will led him to a bench and gently pushed him down. He told him he’d be right back. Nico stared blankly ahead. Will walked over to the group and said something to them. They responded and walked away. Will came back. He got his emergency phone out and pressed a few buttons. He told Nico that he was taking him back to camp. 

Nico hated himself. He’d ruined Will’s day because he was weak and needy. Will held him as they waited. A car pulled up on the curb. Will guided him inside and pulled his seatbelt on for him. Nico felt like a child having to be handled like that. Will gave an address to the driver and the car started moving. Nico cuddled into him and closed his eyes. 

He must have dozed off, because the next time he opened them, Will was carrying him through camp. He brought him immediately to the Hades cabin, ignoring everyone who spoke to them. Nico was grateful. He couldn’t handle human interaction right now. 

Will placed him carefully on the bed. He pulled the cover over him and Nico snuggled into it. Will started to walk away from the bed and Nico whined. Will assured him that he’d be back in a moment. He disappeared from Nico’s view. Nico closed his eyes and had almost fallen back asleep when Will came back. 

He held a mug of hot chocolate and a laptop with Netflix pulled up on the screen. Nico gave him a weak smile. He sat down next to Nico and pulled him into a hug. He chose a random movie and pressed play. Nico sipped slowly at his hot chocolate. His eyes started to flutter closed. Will took the mug from him and placed it on the nightstand. He kissed Nico’s forehead. 

Nico fell asleep thinking about how thankful he was for his amazing boyfriend.

**Author's Note:**

> Last day! Thank you, everyone, who read this and left kudos and comments. I love reading what you think of my writing.


End file.
